Final Fantasy: Legend Untold
by IceyVampire
Summary: Everyone knows the legend that Lukahn prophesied of the four heroes who would come to save the world from being plunged into darkness and bring light back to the world once more. What he had not foreseen was the extra companions the four would eventually meet on their journey that would help them bring light back to the darkening world. Mature for romance, blood, and language.
1. Chapter 1: Heroes of Legend

**Arthur's Note:** I, of course, don't own anything about the Final Fantasy series but I do claim to own these characters themselves, a select few places and locations. I'm adding a bit of my own touch to the story and I'd hope to read your opinions on it.

Fire crackled in a campsite that four people surrounded while eating the meat of two dead wolves whose carcass still laid several feet from them. The genders of the four were divided equally; two male and two females. One of the males wore rather bulky burgundy and gold tinted armor that suited his broad, muscular tan form. His sandy brown hair was somewhat short with the back of his hair going up in spikes and cool, blue gray eyes that held a thoughtful look as he unconsciously ate.

Yellow vacant hues turned to stare at the male before it and spoke with a voice that was unmistakably female and held little emotion besides curiosity, "Alec…how long?" She wore a large navy blue robe that covered her whole body, not even her feet could be seen, that had long sleeves that could hide her yellow gloved hands if she wanted them to. She broke a piece of the wolf meat that was pierced through a stick and brought it up to her hidden mouth to eat it. On top of her head was a large straw hat that helped to cover her face, making it appear to be a dark void besides the eerie eyes.

The warrior, Alec, turned to look at her and nods as he brought a backpack that was close to the log he was sitting on closer to him and dug through it. He took out a map then stared at his as his deep voice spoke, "Should be getting to Cornelia within a few hours if we walk fast enough." Unconsciously a hand cupped his tan face and large fingers ran over the stubbles along his chin.

A short laugh came from the male sitting across from him as he seemed all too happy from the news, "About damn time. We truly need to stock up on more nourishing sustenance before we have to eat more of this revolting meat." He growls a little as he turned to glare at the carcasses with his lavender eyes. Despite having long gray hair he didn't seem to look aged at all. He wore light weight crimson armor over his thin but slightly muscular form. A dark red and gold tinted cape was draped around his shoulders with a blood red feathered hat sitting beside him.

Emerald green eyes shone with amusement as the female turned to look at the red mage with a slight smirk, "Don't be so spoiled, Rowan. One gets used to eating any grub they can in the streets." A bronze hand moves to mess with the bangs of her naturally slightly dark teal blue hair while the sides of her head were shaved almost completely off and the back was cut low but at the very bottom was a length of hair that went a few inches out in a ponytail. Her right eyebrow had two slits with her left eyebrow only having one and a piercing on it. On her lap was a leafy green bandanna that would normally be around her head and raised her other hand up to tear out a piece of meat.

She was wearing a brown crop top that stopped at her upper midriff with a green unbuttoned shirt that was tied a little under her breast which weren't exactly large but could catch a male's eye. Mid-thigh length dark brown shorts hugged her thighs well with a worn black belt around the loops. Slightly mudded boots covered her feet as she taps her left foot on the ground. Her shoulders shook as she laughed at the former noble.

Rowan, the red mage, turned his glare to the female, "Lumia it is not my fault that I am more attuned in the finer aspects when it comes to what I am feasting on." He huffs as he sounded offended by her words then turned to the black mage, "Delita…please tell me that you find this just as appalling as I do, correct?" He gestures towards her with his hand, one smooth brow arching downward while the other arched upward, and his lips were curled in an awkward smile as he hoped for her help.

Vacant yellow hues turned to him and seemed to burn with one or two emotions: annoyance and/or anger. "Just how daft is that silver head of yours? Refer to me as Crow, not by my name." Her voice didn't raise but the sudden infuriated tone was all she needed to make Rowan's hopeful look melt away. She quickly turned her gaze away from him towards the fire that they were all facing. Her eyes became emotionless again and the annoyance in her voice was gone as she spoke, "It matters little to me about the food as long as I am able to swallow it with little problem and I do not get ill afterwards."

Lumia slaps her knee and burst out in laughter, "That's our Crow for you! Isn't that the third time she has owned your ass in the week we were together?" She shakes her head as she found this all too comical.

Alec sighs a little, "Crow and Lumia are correct in this subject. It is better that we have something that is edible and will not kill us even if it does have a horrid taste than having naught to eat for days at a time." He turns his gaze to him with a deep frown on his face, "Or would you rather starve while we eat what we can?"

Rowan's face turned light pink in embarrassment as he was ganged up on by not only their thief but also by Delita, or the name she prefers to be called Crow, and even their 'leader' Alec. He stared at all of them then would fold his arms to stare elsewhere, making sure not to catch any of them from the side of his eye, "Whatever you wish. I suppose it would be better than allowing myself to waste away." He grumbled to himself then would mutter in a lower tone, "Wish my parents did not convince me to be a part of this whole adventure. Why couldn't one of my older brothers play the role of a damn hero?"

Lumia raised an eyebrow as she stared at Rowan, "Did I hear some royal bitching coming from you?" She tilts her head to one side, "If any one of us has the right to reject joining this damn party it should be me!" She slammed her bare fist against the log she was sitting on. She turns her head to look at all of them as she had gotten their attention, "I was perfectly fine living my life out on the streets, living by my own rules and giving not a damn about my parents. Those ungrateful bastards practically kicked me out of our home." She turns her head away to glare at the ground as her emerald eyes blazed in anger.

This was the first time the group shared anything that was this personal to each other. They have made small talk since awkwardly having been gathering together but now was the first one of them has shown their real vexation of their thrown together party.

Crow sighs and turns to look at Lumia, "I agree that the way we were gathered together was rather surprising but we should try to play our parts." One of her gloved hands vanished inside of her robe then slowly took out a crystal that was longer than her hand but wasn't big enough for her hands to not go around it. Yellow eyes stared down at brown crystal that represented Earth in her hands. At one point in time it used to have a glow and would shine brightly but now it had lost its luster and has a muddied appearance.

Following her lead the others would also take out their crystals that they had hidden as well. Alec held out the faded red crystal that represented the element of Fire; Lumia took out her blue crystal that was a representation of the element of Water and had a rather gloomy look to it; Rowan holds his clouded gray crystal that signified the Wind element. They each stared at their own crystals for several moments in silence besides the crackling sound of fire and the natural songs of the night's forest.

Lumia puts her crystal back where she hides it as she stands up, "Sorry for ruining the mood but I will be hitting the sac now." She tossed her stick to the fire and made sure her hand was gripping her bandanna as she walks to her personal tent then crawled inside it.

Alec nods his head as he watched her then would stand up himself, "I think we all could use some sleep." He turns to look at Crow as he arched a thick eyebrow upward, "You are able to watch over the camp for the night thanks to your…er-"

Crow interrupts him as the faintest hint of amusement was in her voice, "My clairvoyance?" A shift of her straw hat showed that she was nodding her head, "But yes, I can predict any future attacks for this night." She stands up and turns her gaze to Rowan, "Take out the fire." The amusement was quickly replaced with a more serious tone since she did not like the male much.

Rowan only kept quiet as he watched the thief going to her tent but now the black mage was also telling him what to do? He opened his mouth to argue but she had already gone inside her own tent to sleep. A growl escaped his lips as he stands up and kicked at the dirt, "Damn her!" He turns to their warrior and frowns at him when he heard sounds coming from him, "What are you chuckling at?"

Alec shakes his head as he was chuckling, "Not a thing. Come, I'll even help get the fire out." The two of them took their time in getting out the fire then they would make their way to their own tent to sleep the night away. It took a while but soon enough the four heroes were sleeping peacefully in their own little tents and with Crow not raising any alarms they had nothing to worry about throughout the night.

Hours passed as the heroes slept through the night and the sky was starting to turn pink as one of them climbed out of their tent to call out to the others and alert them to wake up. The warrior was the first to wake up and is still wearing clothing that he preferred to sleep in which is a large gray button shirt and shorts that stopped close to his knees. He yawns against his hand as he turns his gaze to the other three tents, "Arise and wake up. I can see a castle in the distance so Cornelia must be close by."

The next one to crawl out of their tent was Crow wearing a needlessly long bedrobe with a large hood that gave her face a deep shadow and hid it well, just like her typical blue robes and straw hat. Her vacant yellow eyes stared at him as she spoke tiredly, "Morning….excuse me." She turns around to walk past her tent to hide behind a tree to relieve herself.

Alec turns his head away to the other tents as focused on making sure to wake the others up. He walks over to Lumia's tent and coughed into his hand as he spoke up, "It is time for our party to continue our journey so get out of bed and rise up." He paused for a while and blinks as she didn't make her usual grumble of waking up forcefully nor respond by giving him an answer. He balled his hands into a fist and pressed them against his hips as puffs his chest out, "I cannot forgive this silence! You would be wise to get up before I-"

Crow walks back from behind the trees and interrupted him, "She left earlier." She walks towards her tent but stopped when the warrior blocked her path. He easily towered over the black mage with her having a short height of five foot three and him being nearly a foot taller than her, six foot two.

He stared down at her with a raised eyebrow, "What do you mean she left? Where had she gone at such early hours? Why did she feel the need to leave without a word or leaving a message?"

She raised a gloved hand to stop him from asking any more questions, "I don't know…maybe to steal breakfast?" She shrug her shoulders and eyed up at him to move out of her way.

With a deep sigh at not only the situation but also the lame joke he walks away from her tent so she could enter it without disruption then walks over to their red mage's tent, "Alright…time to wake up."

A whine and grumble came from inside the tent with the sound of blankets shifting. After a moment of silence Rowan grumbled, "Too exhausted. Need sleep."

Alec sighs and kneels down with his hand on the zipper, "If you continue to refuse to awaken then I will get in there and force you wake up. One sexual innuendo from you and I will make sure to break that pretty nose of yours."

Rowan cussed under his breath as a sound of blankets being tossed around and shifting before the tent was quickly opened he'd glare at Alec with a small hint of bags under his lavender eyes, "Fine! I will need time to prepare myself for the day so if you will excuse me." He quickly zips the tent shut.

Lumia's chuckle was heard as she walks over to the warrior, "You sure do know how to rile everyone up in the morning." She grins as she was fully dressed with her green bandana covering most of her hair with the small ponytail sticking out at the back. In her hand was a bird's nest with six pale gray bird eggs, "I brought breakfast."

Alec nods his head, "Thank you but we do not have time to cook these as I would like for us to reach Cornelia as quickly as possible."

Lumia grins and winks at him, "Which is why I didn't bother trying to find any meats for this meal. Simply break the egg and eat it as is."

Alec fold his arms over his chest as he arched his brows with a thoughtful look, "Is it safe to eat raw?"

"It actually is." The black mage stated as she got out of her tent, fully dressed and had heard their conversation. She starts taking down her tent then spoke softly, "I will eat only after I have finished packing."

The warrior nods his head once then reached out to grab one of the eggs and stared at it for a few short moments before he tilted his head back and broke the egg so the yolk would fall straight to his mouth and he swallows it immediately. ' _It went down easy enough._ ' He thought to himself.

"Hold it!" Rowan quickly climbs out of his tent with his red hat in hand and was fully dressed besides not having his boots on yet, "Are you going to suggest that I eat raw sustenance?" He points to himself as he stands up, "I will not stand for such torture!"

Crow stopped messing with her tent as she turned in his direction with annoyance lacing her glowing eyes in the dark shadow of her face, "Impulsive man."

The red mage's face turned pink in anger as he points in her direction, "Be that as it may but at least I am not afraid to show my features! My thoughts are easily known while yours is shrouded in mystery. I find it distasteful."

Crow just continued to stare at him while being frozen at her spot with her eyes hardening being the only change that she made. After what felt like an hour long of awkward silence, which was only a few minutes, she turned her gaze away from him and finished her packing as she states, "I will take your share then."

Rowan fold his arms under his chest and nods, "Exactly what I- wait what?! No! That is not the point I was trying to make!"

Crow turns her attention to Lumia who was ignoring their argument by packing up her own tent. She walks over to her, "Help?"

Lumia grins and nods, "Sure~ I'd like that." Together, she and Crow worked on putting down the tent.

Alec had already finished putting down his tent and seemed ready to go, "Rowan would you make haste? We should be leaving in only a few minutes."

Rowan gasped as his face burned from anger and embarrassment. "I swear! Are all of you against me?! Fine!" He got on his knees to put down his own tent while grumbling with annoyance over the situation. It was dreadful that he had to degrade himself in partaking the consumption of wild wolf but also raw eggs and practically nothing else until they get to this Cornelia!

After several minutes the four heroes were all ready to go and any negative emotions had already melted off of them. With a strict face Alec held the map in his hand as he leads them in the direction where they could see the large castle that could only be Castle Cornelia.


	2. Chapter 2: First Mission

As the party continued to follow behind Alec it took no more than a few hours before they could see the surrounding wall around Cornelia. Along the way they had to fight a few goblins but they were not much trouble for them. The trees stopped several yards from the wall that was made out of stone that was an off white or light gray. "Come. The entrance should not be too far off." Alec states as he turns and walks along the side of the wall.

Rowan grins and stretched his arms out, "Thank the Goddess! I wonder how the people in this town are like. From the size of the wall there are probably not many nobles like myself."

Lumia grins as she glanced up at Rowan with him being only two inches taller than her five foot ten height, "I would hope that there are no nobles like you, here. We don't need another sexual deviant to worry about."

Crow picks her head up to look at Lumia since she was seven inches taller than her, "I hope the daft male has learned his lesson from the last time he tried to get with someone. I blame him for being the reason why we got lost in this forest."

Rowan frowns and glares down at her, "H-hey! That was not completely my fault!" He growls a little from annoyance that she always has to say something disrespectful to him. In truth this only happened three days ago, the reason behind the party being in the forest for as long as they were.

The black mage turns her gaze to the red mage as she returns the glare with her vibrant yellow eyes seeming to glow, "Of course not. You are naught more than a spoiled nobleman." Although her words were short her eyes told a volume of insults that she did not wish to speak.

The warrior turns his hard cool blue gray eyes to them as he adds more bass to his voice than usual, "Clam it! Crow, I share your irritation for his behavior but I do not wish to see this get more out of hand than it already is. Please, for the party's sake, forgive his actions just as I and Lumia have. Now, as for you Rowan." He turns his glare towards him.

The red mage looks away from him as he lowers the bridge of his hat down to cover some of his face, "I grasp what you will most likely say…I will not repeat my blunder to the destruction of the drawbridge."

The thief couldn't help but laugh as she looks over at everyone, "I almost feel bad for not sharing the annoyance everyone else is feeling. How about we all take a deep breath and just let it all go~" She slowly brought her hands to her chest as she took a needlessly loud deep breath then stretched her arms out as she breathed the air through her mouth.

Just to show that she could easily calm down the black mage stretched her arms, similar to Lumia, and followed the breathing exercise. Her breathing was barely audible and with her robe it was hard to tell if she was just mimicking her or was following along with her.

Alec shakes his head with a sigh, "I am of a calm mind now, Lumia. Thank you for the distraction at least."

Rowan huffs but says nothing as the party continued to walk. Due to their talking they arrived quicker than they thought to the gate of the wall with a guard who wore light weight red armor and had on a gold helmet.

The guard didn't seem to have any intentions of stopping them and only stares as they walked in. He did give them a suspicious look but besides that he pretty much ignored them.

Alec raises an eyebrow as he mutters to him, "Weird how easy we could get in. It's almost like they were expecting a particular person to arrive."

Crow nods her head, "Persons, more likely. I'm sure my being drawn here has a reason behind it."

Rowan frowns as he looks down at her, "Why did it have to be this small kingdom anyways? We could have gone anywhere else, right?" He looks around the area with dissatisfaction lacing his violet eyes.

Crow gave him a look like an eyebrow was being raised but from the dark shadow that hid her face it couldn't be seen. Only the expression of her eyes suggested it, "We would be wandering around aimlessly if we just picked any random place to start off first. As I said the first day we met I meditated on where our adventure should begin and the signs spoke of this place."

"Yeah Rowan, I thought we established this already." Lumia grins as she stretched her arms over and behind her head. She winked at the red mage when she teased him which made him roll his eyes then turns to Alec, "Ah, since you're the leader what should we do now that we're here?"

Alec looks between the two females, "First we need to gather supplies for both food and potions that what we will be needing for when we decide to leave from here. There may also be a magic store here so Crow I'd like for you and Rowan to check that – halt. Where is he?"

The trio looked around with confusion of where their party member went but their eyes fell upon him and a bluenette when they heard feminine giggling. They just got there and already Rowan has found someone to flirt with.

The bluenette laughs as her slender body rocked their nicely curved hips in a dance with the red mage. Her hair curled outward at the ends of them and stopped at the middle of her back. Three feathers of multiple colors stuck out from her hair in vibrant colors of red, green and orange. She wore a leotard with the area around her chest down to her crotch being green with the rest of it a similar red as the feathers and matching green heels.

Rowan grins with a twinkle in his eyes as he spun her around while holding one of her hands, "My oh my, look at you twirl." He wraps an arm around her waist as he brought her closer to him.

She burst into a giggle fit as she wiggles in his arms, "Oh, you flatterer you!" She blinks and turn her head to look at a group of three that were glaring at them. Not at her, but at the mage she was dancing with, "Are those your friends?"

The red mage turns his head to look at them with a sheepish smile on his face, "Well, well...you found me." His lips twitch with hesitation since he knew he was in trouble. Or dead.

The black mage's yellow eyes glowed with anger as she stopped behind their leader, "Can I burn him?"  
The thief's green eyes held a mischievous glint, "How about you let me beat some sense into him?" She cracks her knuckles and was more than ready to beat a few things into the idiot.

The warrior shakes his head, not even glancing at the two angry women behind him, "No, we do not have time to reprimand him like he deserves." His eyes burned with both disappointment and anger, "We have things to do."

The bluenette pouts as she approaches them, "Aww, do not be too mean to the cutie." She puts a hand on her chest as she takes a step closer to them, "It is my fault anywho. I asked him to dance with me."

Alec sighs and shakes his head, "Either way – listen, no matter who is at fault the mage should know better."

Crow huffs and turns to walk away, "I will make myself useful."

Lumia shrugs and goes to follow behind her, "I'll be leaving too. Bye boys and dancer." She waves her hand as the two walked away to actually grab what was needed.

Rowan only stared with relief that the girls were gone but knew that wasn't going to be the end of it from either of them. He opened his mouth to say something, some form of excuse then remembered something that was actually helpful. He moves to stand beside the dancer with an arm around her, "Had you not mentioned before that you would agree to assisting my party get settled?

The woman gasp as she clap her hands together, "Oh, yes!" She looks up at the warrior with a bright smile on her face, "I assume you would be the leader, right? I'm Menaka!" She extends her hand out for him to shake.

Alec nods and shakes her hand, "It would be a pleasure to meet you, Menaka, if we had met in more...soothing terms."

Menaka giggles, "Soothing." She repeated the one word she found amusing. She skips around the two and spun with a cheerful grin on her face, "I heard from the cutie that your party were strong and I was just about to suggest for you to speak with the King."

The warrior raises a brow as he stares at her, "With the King? What could he possibly-"

The dancer interrupts him with a loud gasp, "You haven't heard?!" She leaps to stand in front of him and grabs his hands as she stares up at him, "The princess was kidnapped and we were hoping for the Heroes of Light to arrive and rescue her."

Rowan grins and puts his hands on his hips with a slight puff of his chest, "I believe it is safe to say that I have successfully given us an objective. This is clearly the reason why Crow's 'signs' pointed us in this direction so I say that we gallantly take this leap and proceed on to see what else may happen."

Alec thought this over with his hands cupping his chin while staring off at nothing in particular. After a few short moments he turns to Rowan and put a hand on his shoulder, "Very well, then." He looks into his violet eyes with a dark glare, "You may have done been useful this time but we don't know how badly you could mess up next time."

The red mage jumps and looks everywhere but at him, "I...uh...should probably tell the girls about this new development." He turns to the dancer and bows to her, "A pleasure to dance with you but unfortunately I will have to spend my time elsewhere." He glances at Alec then rushes off.

Menaka giggles with a small wave, "Bye, bye now!" She turns her attention to Alec, "I can grab a guard to escort you to the castle. Your party has great timing, hero!"

The warrior smiles a bit sheepish and scratches the back of his head, "I suppose so but I can find one on my own. Thank you for your assistance." He gave her a short nod before walking towards one of those guards and explained that him and his party held the crystals their king were looking for.

* * *

It didn't take too long before the party managed to have an audience with the King upon his throne. As the leader, Alec was standing ahead of the other three with Rowan standing a bit behind him. Lumia stood at his left and Crow was to his right.

Despite how old the King was he is aging quite well with dirty blonde hair and barely any noticeable gray hairs and dark brown eyes. He has a bit of a mustache and a thickly bearded chin with his red and white royal garbs knitted from high quality fabric. With a golden crown sitting on top of his head and that dignified meaningful look there were not question on who he was.

With a deep yet hospitable voice the King greeted them, "Welcome, travelers. I am told that you carry the crystals. Is this true or nay?"

Alec spoke up first, "This is true, your highness. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Alec Pyre, keeper of the crystal of fire." He moves to kneel in front of the King and holds out the crystal he kept hidden.

Rowan takes off his hat and brought it to the chest as he kneels with his head lowered, "Your gracious majesty, I am humbly known was Rowan Zephyr. The guardian of the crystal of wind." He holds up his crystal to show it to him.

Lumia was next with a grin on her face as she kneels down, "Greetings, your highness. Lumia Arlyn, at your service, and keeper of the crystal of water."

Crow gets down on her knees and shows her crystal of earth, "I am Crow Maralah, guardian of the crystal of earth. A pleasure."

With a signal from the King all four of them rose with him rubbing his chin, "It is just as the Lukahn's prophecy foretold: "When darkness veils over the world, four Heroes of Light shall come."

A slightly balding male that stood beside the King finally spoke up with obvious concern, "Your majesty, we cannot be certain that these are the warriors foretold by the prophecy." His garb was of a similar but lower quality fashion of red with tints of green.

The King silently thought of this then turns to him, "And yet there they stand before us with the crystals, Chancellor. I cannot dismiss this as mere coincidence." He turns back to the four with a serious look in his dark eyes, "Crystal bearers, there is a task I would ask of you."

Alec nods as he met his gaze, "We would be honored to handle any task that you ask of us."

"Then will you not rescue my daughter, Sarah?" The King motioned for his Chancellor to continue on and explain.

The Chancellor nods and turns to the party by saying, "Garland, a once highly respected knight once in his majesty's service, has abducted Princess Sarah. I ask for your aid in the name of his majesty, King Cornelius Alabaster IV of Cornelia. Garland has taken refuge in the Chaos Shrine, which lies to our North South."

Lumia spoke up, "Forgive my rudeness but I can assume that you have attempted to rescue your princess before?"

"O-Of course we have. We did attempt to save the princess ourselves but Garland is the finest swordsman in the kingdom. Even when out numbered we do not have any who can match his strength and skill."

King Cornelius spoke up, "I have reason to believe that you wish to journey back to the continent in our north, yes?" With a curt nod from the warrior he continued, "I am uncertain of what happened to the bridge but a few days ago the bridge leading north was destroyed. If you can rescue Sarah, I will have the bridge rebuilt as a sign of my gratitude."

At the mention of his uncertainty to what happened to the draw bridge Lumia and Crow both turned their gaze to Rowan.

With a wave of his hand the King dismissed them, "Go now, Heroes of Light, and do not fail me!"

Rowan grins and bows to the King, "Of course your majesty! We will return the Princess back to you post haste."

The party turned to leave the room and heard King Cornelius spoke excitedly to the Chancellor, "The Heroes of Light have come at last! How long we have waited for this day to come!" He sighs and stares down at the ground with a slightly lower and more saddened voice, "Garland is no longer the man I once knew..." He spoke up once more just as Alec opened the door to leave, "I beg of you. Please return my daughter to me quickly!"

Alec nods with the four of them replying at the same time but with different words, "Post haste." Rowan grins with a nod as he puts his hat back of, "Yes sir." Lumia winks at him, "Yup." Crow gave a sturdy nod, "Yes."

The party quickly walks out of the Castle and kingdom to start on their first mission of rescuing the princess from the hands of the rogue knight Garland with Rowan grinning widely in excitement, "Looks like I am useful for something."

Crow sighs with disbelief, "I cannot accept this."

Lumia laughs a little, "I can. It's about time Rowan's flirtatious nature has done us some good. Almost makes up for ruining the bridge." She turns to the warrior, "Right Alec?" She smacks his back.

Alec only sighs and shakes his head, "I am still unable to believe that because of Rowan we got an audience with the King."


End file.
